Masquerade
by Spuffy57
Summary: Gemma goes to a masquerade party with Ann and Felicity. Who does she end up seeing there? What will happen between them at a masquerade party when they can hide who they are?
1. Chapter 1

_This will be centered around Kartik and Gemma...Kartik isn't in this chapter but trust me he will be in the next one. Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

"This is perfect! You will look fantastic!" She says happily. "Now get dressed. I have a green mask, I believe." Her gaze drifts over to Ann. "What are you going to wear?"

Ann looks down at the floor clearing uncomfortable under Felicity's sharp glare. "I'm not going. I'm sure everyone know about how I lied to Tom."

Felicity scoffs, "Ann, it's a masquerade party. No one will recognize you. Why don't either of you want to go? It would be fun! Or do you both forget the meaning of fun."

"Fine." I saw annoyed by Felicity's rambling. I snatch the dress out of her hands. I slip out of my school dress. "Ann, could you assist me with this corset?" Someone pulls back on the laces my corset, but I can tell it's not Ann. She is much gentler. "I can't breath!" I say in a panicked whisper.

"You'll get use to it. You want to be asked to dance don't you?" Felicity snaps. I pull back out of her grasp and loosen the laces.

I turn to Ann and say, "Ann, could you please help me?" She nods and gets up. She delicately tightens my corset.

"Here." Felicity says and thrusts a silver dress at Ann. Ann slowly touches the smooth silk of the dress.

"It would never fit." She says sadly.

Felicity rolls her eyes. "Of course it will. My mother sent it to me, but got the size wrong."

Ann takes the dress and smiles. Black lace decorates the hem. "Oh Felicity, it's lovely!"

For the first time in a long time I watch a genuine smile appear on Ann's face.

Felicity leaves to change into her dress. I turn to Ann who is wear the silver gown.

"Oh my." I hear her mumble. The dress makes her look slender, which I'm sure Ann is thrilled about. However, it's very...revealing. The dress is extremely low cut.

Felicity barges in wearing a red dress. I gasp when I see her. She is wearing a red and black mask that covers her eyes with a red feather in her hair. "How do I look?" she asks spinning around

"Fantastic!" I saw excitedly. I may actually have a good time tonight. She grins and hands me a shear green mask that matches my dress. I look at Ann and she is slipping on a silk silver mast with beads on it.

Felicity pulls my hair out of the bun I had it in. "Ow!"

"Hush up." She says and pulls half of my curly hair up. She pins it back with a diamond comb. I smile as I look at my reflection.

"Shall we go?" Felicity asks. Ann and I rush to the door, suddenly more excited then we were earlier.

We walk down the hall ways and I hear two girls whispering. "I'm telling you, Cecily, I saw an Indian boy in Gemma Doyle's room during classes."

"Really?" Cecily says excitedly. "What a scandal. Perhaps that is why she turned down Mr. Middleton." she says with a laugh.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review please! Will continue soon!! Most likely later today!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to_

_**AmberLynnn247**_

_**Sirius Lee Brilliant**_

_**GxK**_

_**"Story Lover"**_

_and __**luneress**_

_for reviewing!!_

_I thought I credited Libba Bray in the first chapter, but I guess I forgot. _

_Soooo I own nothing and LB owns everything. If I did own AGATB you can bet that the only way a movie would be made was if i was Gemma. :)_

And review please! I am working on my next fic for AGATB.

* * *

Felicity, Ann and I quietly sit in Felicity's carriage. "Kartik was in your room?" Felicity asks casually. "I-I don't know. I didn't see him this morning." I reply quickly. She eyes me suspiciously, but then lets it go. Ann was nervously looking out the window. She couldn't keep still and kept biting her lip. 

"Oh Anna, do relax. You're making me nervous!" Felicity snapped.

Ann mumbled a soft 'sorry' and then looked down at her hands.

I cleared my throat wishing to the break the silence and said, "Who do we know that is going to be there?"

Felicity shrugged. "No one really." She paused and smiled a bit. "Though I did hear that Mr. Middleton may make an appearance."

I froze and looked at her. "Felicity! I can't face him so soon after I turned down his marriage proposal!"

"Don't worry, Gemma. He probably wont recognize you." I relaxed a bit and adjusted my mask.

"Of course he will." Ann looked up at me, "You will most likely be the only one with red hair."

I frowned. She is probably right. Damn red hair. The carriage slowed and Felicity's driver helped each of us out. He seemed to take particular interest in Ann, insisting that he walk her to the door. Ann flushed, but allowed him to lead her there.

Felicity and I walked behind them smiling at Ann's awkwardness. Poor Ann, she looks wonderful tonight. Men will be all over her and she wont know what to do.

The doors are opened for us and we walk into the party. There are ribbons everywhere and a lot of champagne and wine. I watched everyone dancing, closely. It reminds me of how Kartik and I danced. I sigh thinking of how I messed up that night.

"Everyone is...drunk." Ann whispers to me. I nod and go to say something to Felicity, but she is not longer next to me. Ann taps me on the shoulder and points to Felicity drinking red wine with a man who has bright blond hair, like hers. He glances at me and I see his light blue eyes. He gaze drifts to Ann and he smiles. Ann doesn't notice and looks around nervously.

I see the man mutter an excuse me to Felicity and he makes his way over to us.

Ann notices him and watches as he stops in front of her. He bows and looks up at her. "May I have this dance?" He asks Ann.

Ann looks around to see if he is in fact speaking to her. He chuckles and looks in her eyes. "Yes, Miss, I mean you."

Ann smiles slightly and takes his hand. I look over at Felicity and see her fuming. She storms over to me. "Did you see what that wench did! I lend her one of my dresses and suddenly she gets _my _dance partners!"

I roll my eyes at her. Couldn't Felicity just let Ann have this one moment.

"Miss Doyle?" I hear someone say from behind me. Oh no. I remember that voice.

I turn and see an unmasked Simon. "Mr. Middleton." I say trying to sound happy to see him.

"Would you like to dance?" he says.

I manage a half smile. "I'm sorry, Simon. I don't think that would be best."

"Oh come on, Gemma. Just one dance." He moves closer to me. I feel his breath on me and faintly smell wine. He grabs me around the waist and spins me. "Just one." I hear him mutter.

"No, please let go or me." I push against him, but he holds me closer. I look around to see if anyone can see how he is handling me, but almost everyone is drunk.

"Excuse me." I hear someone shout and then that person pulls me away from Simon. "She already promised me a dance." I look at my rescuer and a person with dark hair and a white mask covering half of his face. The man looks down at me. As soon as I see his dark brown eyes I know it's Kartik.

Simon hiccups and walks away mumbling something about 'better women' and 'more wine'.

Kartik puts his hand on my waist. "May I have this dance, Miss Doyle?" I can't help but smile as I look at him. I slip my other hand into his and he guides me around the dance floor.

I'm not sure how long we have been dancing, but soon the music slows. I see men and women dancing closer. I look at Kartik and see him staring back. I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel Kartik let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. I smiled realizing that he was just as nervous as I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was making sure you were alright. You didn't try to make contact with me so I thought something may be wrong."

I shake my head and look at him. "_You_ didn't try to make contact with _me_. You're the one who leaves notes and spies on me. I thought you mat have moved on with your life since you are no longer welcomed by the Rakshana." I instantly regret mentioning the Rakshana when I see the pain in his eyes.

"Yes, well, I was waiting for you to ask for help. You seemed pretty clear that, that is all you want from me." I was slightly shocked by the bitterness in his voice, but I saw him relax. "Don't worry about right now, Gemma."

I nod slowly and lean my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel him spin my around and I giggle.

I open my eyes and see a group of people staring at me. They can probably tell that Kartik isn't English. One of the women looks like a girl from Spence. I pull back from Kartik.

"This isn't right." I say. I look up at him. I feel my stomach clench when I see the hurt in his eyes. Why do I keep hurting him tonight?

"Gemma, no one knows who we are. That's one of the great things about masquerades. We can hide from the world. Unless your still cross with me about the incident with the Rakshana." He backs away unsure.

I shake my head. "I forgive you, Kartik." He softly smiles at me.

I can't take this anymore. This longing to be with him. Even if it's just for tonight, I throw my arms around him and kiss him.

Kartik is still at first, but then I feel him kiss me back. How can something so wrong feel so right? We break apart gasping. He smiles down at me and takes my hand leading me away from everyone's curious glaces. As I follow him I see Ann still dancing, but looking at me with wide eyes. Felicity is watching Kartik with interest. Then our eyes meet. I can't tell if she is appalled or entertained, but it doesn't matter. No tonight anyway.

His puts his arm around my waist and I never want him to let go. Kartik leads me down to the lake in the backyard. We sit in the grass. My glance drifts to Kartik and I see him watching me intently. His dips his head down and captures my lips with his.

His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. I move my hands up his chest to his neck and pull his face closer to mine. It's still not enough. My whole body feels like it's on fire. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip and I open my mouth giving him better access. I gasp as soon as his tongue makes contact with his. My hands make their way back down his chest. They rest on his waist playing with the hem of his pants. I nip at his lip and he makes a sound low in chest that sound like a growl.

I let out a small laugh and he flips me onto my back. His kisses trail down to my jaw, my neck, my collar bone. I can barely take it anymore. He sucks on the vain on my neck and I let out a soft moan.

This is how life should always be.

I wake up a little later and see the sun rising over the river. I've never really looked at the sun rise. It's certainly beautiful.

I realize that my head is resting my Kartik's chest and his arms are holding me tightly. I sit up and poke his side. He gasps and lets out a squeak. I look at him surprised. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Kartik doesn't answer and closes his eyes. I smile and say, "You're ticklish?"

He mumbles a 'no' and curls into a ball. I poke him again and he lets out a yelp. His on his feet in an instant. "Gemma, stop." He says. I pout and look at him. He smiles at me and backs away.

I jump up and attack him, tickling his sides, until he is on the floor laughing. "Gemma...s-stop! You're going...to... kill me!" I pull back and smile down at him triumphantly. He flips me over and kisses me on the lips. He pulls back and I let out a content sigh. We both sit up and look at the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask him, while putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." He says softly. I look at him to find that he is staring at me and not the sunset. My stomach jumps.

"Gemma!" I frown when I hear Felicity's voice. "We have to get back. The sun is almost up!"

Her and Ann run over. She smirks when she sees me with Kartik. I slowly get up. "I'll catch up with you. Go ahead."

They run up the hill towards the carriage. I turn back to Kartik. He bows and looks at me, smiling. "See you soon, Miss Doyle."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We pull back and look at each other.

I make my way to the carriage, sighing. After this night there is no possible way I'll be able to wait for the next masquerade to be with Kartik.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? How will I know unless you review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews!!! I am leaving for a week, later today, so I wont be able to update until i get back. I realized that Gemma and Kartik kissing in public may seem a little unrealistic so i wanted to write this chapter before i left to clear up what the rest of school knows, or think they know._

_Libba Bray owns everything. Except Martha Holmes. She is my character, although I don't really like her._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, smiling more than I knew humanly possible. I quickly got changed and started to make my way to the dining room. Ann was talking with Felicity and they both froze when they saw me. 

"What's wrong?" I asked them. Felicity looked down at her gloves.

Ann coughed nervously and looked at me. "Forget about breakfast. It's horrid this morning. Lets go back to our room."

"I'm hungry, though." I said still utterly confused as to why they were acting so strange. I started to walk towards the dining room, but Felicity grabbed my arm.

"Gemma, trust us, you don't want to go in there." She was looking at me sympathetically.

I freed myself from her grasp. "What is wrong with the two of you? Why cant I have breakfast?"

Before they could answer I rushed into the dining room. As soon as I opened the door all eyes drifted towards me.

A girl said something to Cecily, laughing. Cecily threw her head back and let out an obnoxious chuckle. That girl looks familiar. What was her name?

"Oh Martha you are too funny!" I heard Cecily say. I guess that answers my question.

Martha Holmes. I don't know her that well. Why on earth does she look-

I gasped and stared at her wide-eyed. I grabbed Felicity's, who was now standing behind me, hand.

"Fee, you told me we would not know anyone at the masquerade!" I whispered softly.

Felicity stood up straight and walked over to Cecily and Martha. "I'll ask you both to please stop spreading false rumors about my friend, Miss Doyle."

Martha scoffed. "I saw you, Ann and _Miss Doyle_ at the masquerade last night. I saw her kiss an Indian, the same day that Cecily saw an Indian boy in her room!"

Felicity laughed softly. By this time the whole school was watching them, ready to gossip once they argument was finished. Society is ridiculous.

"Martha, dear, we didn't go anywhere last night? We are not aloud to leave campus to go to parties unshaperoned, especially to something as scandalous as a masquerade. Shall I inform Mrs. Nightwing that you were there?"

Martha's eyes grew wide. "I-I saw her there! You were drinking and Ann was dancing with a handsome man the whole night. Then Gemma disappeared with the Indian boy!"

A few students giggled. One girl stood up and pointed to Ann. "You really think this charity case would get a dance partner." Some girls gasped at her boldness.

I looked sadly at Ann. I saw her looking at her feet, flushed.

Cecily laughed nervously. "Um, Martha are you quiet sure of what you saw? You do realized how ridiculous this sounds, right?"

Martha stood up flustered. "No-Yes, I mean I was sure it was her."

"You were clearly mistaken. I was tutoring Gemma for the French exam today. You know how the poor girl struggles with that corse."

Martha slowly sat down. "She just looked so much like Gemma."

"It was a masquerade. You could not see the girls face. Every girl with red hair isn't Gemma." Felicity says and leads me to a table.

I feel someone standing behind me and I turn around. I come face to face with Mrs. Nightwing.

"May I have a word with you Miss. Doyle?" She asks sharply. She looks at Martha, "You too, Miss Holmes."

"Of course." I say softly and follow her to her office. I look behind me and see Felicity.

"Stick with my story." She mouths the words to me, but I can make out what she said. I nod and look ahead towards Mrs. Nightwing's office.

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it's taken me so damn long to update. Anyway on with the chapter.._

_Libba Bray owns everything_

_R&R please! _

* * *

Mrs. Nightwing burst threw the doors of her office. "Please, have a seat," She said calmly, though I could still hear the anger in her tone. Martha who was clearly nervous plopped right into the seat without thinking. I slowly sat down. Mrs. Nightwing sat at her desk, across from us. She didn't speak for what seemed like hours. All she did was stare at us as if expecting myself or Martha to strike up a conversation. There was no way it was going to be me. 

Finally, Mrs. Nightwing cleared her throat and said, "I would like you girls to answer my questions, honestly. Is that understood?"

Martha nodded quickly and I muttered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Mrs. Nightwing snapped. "First question; where were you last night?"

Martha opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I was studying for French with Felicity. She has been kind enough to tutor me." I said as calmly as I could.

"Ah, yes, I heard that you were struggling with that course," Mrs. Nightwing said eyeing me carefully. Finally, she looked over at Martha. "And you, Miss Holmes?"

"I-I went out," Martha said in one breathe. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Nighwing! Really, I am! I just wanted to go to a party and-"

"You went to this party without a chaperon?"

"Yes. As I said I am truly sorry!" Martha looked to be on the verge of tears. "I wasn't alone, though. I swear to you, I saw Gemma there!"

I tired to looked shocked and insulted by what Martha said. Mrs. Nightwing was staring at me as if I were about to be ill. I realized I had my mouth hanging open far too wide and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. Acting is one career choice I can cross off the list.

"Miss Doyle, do you know why Miss Holmes would be accusing you of this?"

"No, ma'am. I know she likes gossip, so I suppose that could be part of it." I said glancing over at Martha who looked offended.

"I see. Who is this Indian boy Martha _and _Cecily have accused you of being with?" She leaned forward as she waited for my response.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "The last time I had contact with an Indian gentleman was when I lived in India." It amazes me at how easily I was coming up with lies. I have been around Felicity too much.

Next to me Martha scoffed. "Indians are not gentlemen, my dear Gemma."

I opened my mouth to insult her, but Mrs. Nightwing cut me off. "Miss Holmes? Do you realize that this is a serious accusation you making towards Miss Doyle? You could taint her reputation forever. You sounded a bit unsure of yourself in the dining hall."

Martha shook her head. "I know what I saw. Ann was dancing with some man and Felicity was completely drunk!"

Mrs. Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Miss Bradshaw was dancing with a handsome gentle man you had said? She isn't a very bold girl and you claim that Miss Worthington was...indisposed? This all sounds rather foolish. Are you quiet sure of yourself?"

"Y-yes," Martha squeaked. "It's unlikely that I saw three girls arrive together that looked identical to each of them! And how many red heads out there would be dancing with Indians?"

"Are you sure he was Indian?" Mrs. Nightwing asked. "After all, this was a masquerade that you snuck off to."

"Yes! I am positive!" Martha stood up and glared at me. "Gemma, is fooling around with an Indian. I bloody well know what I saw!"

"You," Mrs. Nightwing said, her eyes narrowing, "will not raise your voice to me in that manor again. Have a seat and act like the young lady you should be."

Martha said down pouting. Mrs. Nightwing turned her head sharply. "You may go, Miss Doyle. There is no prove that you snuck out, however I will be keeping a close watch on you."

I practically jumped out of my seat. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Nightwing. Thank you," I rushed out her office and up to my room.

Felicity and Ann were in there sitting on Ann's bed talking. Felicity immediately got to her feet when she saw me. "What happened? Are you in trouble? What did that toad, Martha, say?"

"No, I'm not in any sort of trouble, although Mrs. Nightwing said she would be 'keeping a close watch on me'."

I snorted and sat on my bed. "I don't know how she could possible keep a closer watch on me unless she became my new room mate."

Ann's eye widened. "You don't think she'd-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ann. Mrs. Nightwing is not moving in with the two of you. Gemma was not being serious," Felicity looked over at me. "What happened to Martha?"

"Mrs. Nightwing thinks she lied. She barely even talked about Martha sneaking out." I sighed and stood up. "Come on, then. Classes will be starting soon"

Ann and Felicity nodded and followed Gemma downstairs.

"I cant believe Mrs. Nightwing came into French class and forced you to tell her what Felicity taught you," Ann said climbing into bed.

"Yes, I was a bit surprised. Good thing I was paying attention in class yesterday."

Ann began saying something else to me, but she faded in the background when I saw a note on my pillow. I snatched it up and opened the parchment.

Gemma,

I'm sorry if I got you into any sort of trouble last night. Come visit me tonight if you can. I'll be in those caves you and your friends use to visit.

Kartik

I bit my lip and looked out the window. "GEMMA!" Ann yelled.

I whirled around and looked at her. "What?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Uh huh, look I will be back a little later," I said grabbing my cloak.

"What?" Ann croaked. "Are you mental? Mrs. Nightwing is watching you remember?"

I shook my head. "She thinks I'm asleep." I reached for the door handle. Ann grabbed my other hand.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

"That's none of your concern. I'll be back soon."

"Gemma, if you get caught you will be in a world of trouble!"

"Let go of me, Ann!" I ripped my arm out her grasp. She looked up at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but don't worry about me. I wont get caught. See you in a bit!" I crept out the room and shut the door slowly. I certainly hope I don't get caught.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**_ I unfortunately do not have to time to write at the moment. Thank you everyone for both the positive and critical reviews. I got a few critical reviews, but I am glad I did. Some people pointed out a few mistakes I made and I will do my best to make the story more enjoyable. I will update as soon as I can!_

_-Brittany Rose_


End file.
